


Seeking Comfort in Surrender

by BridgetMcKennitt



Series: Seeking [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dysfunctional Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Derek, References to Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles remembered everything the nogitsune did to Derek while in his body. It played in his mind all the time. Stiles knew he should apologize, and he was going to, but only if he could stop freaking out first and force himself to enter Derek's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort in Surrender

Stiles took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the handle of the sliding door. He didn't have the courage just yet to open the door to Derek's loft, but he was working on it. Had been for the past couple of minutes. If Derek was home, he'd had ample amount of time to run away. It was Stiles' comforting thought. If Derek didn't want to deal with him, he didn't have to, especially since Stiles fucked him over in the first place.

He flushed and gripped the handle tightly. That wasn't the right phrase to think about, considering he _did_ fuck Derek over while the nogitsune possessed his body. He could still picture how he pushed Derek down onto his bed, how wet Derek's hole had been when he shoved inside of him, how good it felt when he knotted...

Stiles shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't. Not when he was coming over to Derek to apologize for what he'd done. He was just like those Alphas his father had ranted about, the ones who took advantage of their status and abused Omegas and Betas. They were the type of lowlife Alphas that the Sheriff had to haul off to jail. He was a monster.

The sliding door opened on its own and Stiles stumbled back as Derek stared at him with a cool gaze.

"Are you going to come inside or what?" he asked. Derek didn't wait for a response as he turned around and walked away.

Stiles ran after him, slamming the door shut. He was in. Now was his chance.

Derek continued past the living room and up the spiral staircase. Stiles paused at the base of the staircase before taking the stairs. With every step he took, he continued to remember that night. The nogitsune had been in charge of his body and his actions, but Stiles had been right there at every moment and he couldn't get it out of his head. The nogitsune was gone, but the memories remained.

"What do you want, Stiles?"

Stiles watched as Derek faced his dresser, keeping his back to him. Derek's shoulder looked tense and Stiles wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, just like he had before when Boyd died. He wasn't going to though because he knew touching Derek would just make things worse. It was his fault Derek was stressed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Derek growled and Stiles didn't know what else to say to make things better. "Derek-"

"Stop right there. It wasn't your fault. You have no reason to apologize."

That wasn't what Stiles wanted to hear. It wasn't what he needed to hear.

"I thought about going to my dad and letting him arrest me, but he was just so happy to have the nogitsune situation over and done with that I couldn't bring myself to hurt him again so soon."

Derek turned around suddenly and Stiles was surprised when Derek grabbed him by his upper arms. "If you try and get yourself arrested, I'm going to tell your father that I don't plan on pressing charges because I _don't_. Nothing that happened was your fault. Stop thinking it was. It wasn't you."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and shoved Derek's arms aside. Derek dropped his arms and took a step back. "Oh yeah? And yet every time I close my eyes, I remember exactly how good you felt when I fucked you." Stiles took a step forward and couldn't help himself as he reached behind Derek to slip his hand down the back of his pants. Derek didn't have on any underwear and Stiles' fingers pressed between Derek's cheeks to find his hole.

"I spent nights wanting this so much. I dream about fucking you all the time. It wasn't just the nogitsune that night, it was me. I was there, too."

Stiles half expected Derek to shove him away or roar at him, but he did neither. Instead, to Stiles' amazement, Derek's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in a little. Stiles couldn't help but press a little deeper until his finger was inside Derek's hole.

"Derek?" Stiles wanted to ask if this was okay, if he could go further. But the night the nogitsune stormed into the loft flooded his thoughts and it was all he could see.

*

The nogitsune had so many plans. Plans upon plans for the citizens of Beacon Hills and it was all in the name of chaos, strife, pain, and revenge. Most of the time the nogitsune kept him clouded and under hallucinations, but this night. This night he was right there with it.

Derek's loft door slid open so easy and Stiles slipped inside. He planned on using Derek's loft, as well as the werewolf, to his advantage, but that was for a later time. Tonight was for his own personal enjoyment.

Suddenly, Derek appeared out of nowhere with his werewolf face and glowing blue eyes. Stiles smirked as he casually waved at him. "Evening, Derek."

"What are you doing here? I know you're not Stiles."

"Oh, but I am. There may be a little extra presence to me, but this is still Stiles." He took a step forward. "We both know you're not going to hurt me or else you'll be hurting poor little Stiles. You wouldn't want to do that. What would Scott think?"

Derek's hands clenched into fists and Stiles knew he had him. He could make Derek do anything he wanted to and Derek would do nothing to stop him.

He was going to make Derek do everything.

*

Derek had done nothing when the nogitsune pushed him towards the bed. Derek just took everything the nogitsune did to him that night and Stiles _enjoyed_ himself. He wanted to do it again, but this time all on his own.

"Will you let me?" Stiles asked as he continued to finger Derek. "I've already knotted you. You might as well let me."

Derek flinched and Stiles felt a twinge of guilt. He was an asshole sometimes, and he knew that, but it wasn't like him to be an Alpha asshole, especially to Omegas. Stiles wondered if that was a lingering effect from the nogitsune. He suspected there was a part of the nogitsune that remained with him.

"You really want to knot me? Is that why you came here, Stiles?" Derek still did not push him away.

"I don't know why I'm here. I wanted to apologize, but you won't let me. I know I shouldn't be thinking about that night, but I can't help it. What do you want me to do? I want to move on, but I can't."

Derek reached back behind him and pressed Stiles' hand against his body, Stiles' finger slipping a little deeper inside of Derek. "If you need it, we can."

Stiles blinked. Then he blinked again. He didn't know what he was expecting, but Derek to just agree to a knotting wasn't one of them.

"Really?"

Derek did something complicated with his lips, something halfway between a sneer and a grimace. "Like you said, you've already knotted me. What's one more time?"

"That... come on, Derek. You know that's stupid Alpha non-logic and I was possessed by the nogitsune at the time. You don't owe me anything."

"I'm not _owing_ you anything." This time Derek pulled away only to tug off his shirt. Stiles could only stare, mouth open, as Derek got naked. "This isn't about you."

"If you say so, but it looks like we're about to have sex because I asked you on my end." Stiles wasn't going to waste his chance in case Derek changed his mind and quickly got out of his own clothes.

Derek sat down on the edge of his bed while he waited for Stiles. Stiles licked his chapped lips and placed his palm on Derek's chest. Derek went easy as Stiles pushed him down on his back.

Stiles didn't know what to do first without the nogitsune directing his actions. "How should I...?" he trailed off.

Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles' arms and pulled him down so Stiles had to straddle him. "I want to be on my hands and knees."

Stiles stared down at Derek as his mouth went dry. That was exactly how Stiles knotted Derek that night. The nogitsune nipped at Derek's earlobe and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you like the dog you are." Stiles didn't think of Derek, or any of his werewolf friends, as dogs, but Derek on his hands and knees was incredibly hot. He wanted it. He wanted to see Derek's degradation.

"Are you sure? Derek, that's how the nogitsune-"

Derek cut him off. "I said what I want. Either we do it my way or you get the hell out of my loft." The angry expression on Derek's face was comforting. Stiles leaned down to kiss him and Derek let him.

This was their first kiss. Not even when the nogitsune possessed him did they kiss. The nogitsune loved to lick and bite Derek, sometimes licking into his mouth, but it wasn't a kiss. This was a kiss. Derek's lips were soft as Stiles pressed his own lips against them.

Derek rested his palms on Stiles' thighs as they continued to kiss and slowly got to know each other. The nogitsune was rough with Derek, taking whatever pleasure he could tear from him, and while Stiles really liked that, he enjoyed going slow, too. He liked taking his time.

Derek rolled them over until he was on top and got off Stiles' body. Stiles watched as Derek got up on his hands and knees. Stiles licked his lips as he placed his hand and ran it along Derek's back.

The nogitsune had shoved into Derek without any foreplay, unless one counted taunting Derek with his helplessness, but Stiles wanted to explore Derek's body.

"Can I?" he ask as his hand ran down Derek's thigh.

"Whatever you need." Derek dropped his head and Stiles reached out with his other hand to run his fingers through Derek's hair.

"Yeah, but what do you need? I don't get why you're letting me do this."

Stiles focused his gaze on the curve of Derek's ass and he let his hands wander in that direction. He wanted to bite at the flesh there, but decided to save that for later. There was something else he had in mind to explore.

Stiles shifted himself on the bed until he was kneeling behind Derek. He bent his head until he was an inch away from Derek's ass. While he wasn't a werewolf, any Alpha could scent a few things about an Omega, like when they went into heat or when they became pregnant. That didn't matter though when he saw Derek's hole begin to leak on its own. Stiles couldn't help but press his thumb against Derek's hole and let it sink into his wetness.

"Stiles." He looked to see Derek looking back at him with an impatient expression on his face. His eyebrows drew downward and his mouth curled into a frown. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to be the nogitsune," Stiles blurted. "I'm not going to take you like an animal, like _you're_ an animal. Please let me take my time."

Derek stared at him for a few moments before nodding his head. "Whatever you need."

"Again with that phrase." Stiles pushed his thumb deeper before withdrawing it slowly. "Maybe what I need is knowing what do you want out of this? I never thought you liked me all that much."

"Scott loves you." Stiles raised his eyebrow as Derek continued to talk. "I trust Scott and that means trusting you."

"And loving me?"

Derek shrugged. "It wouldn't be hard."

Stiles' mouth dropped open. That was a lot of blunt emotion out of Derek and Stiles didn't know what to say. "Uh."

"Don't worry about it, Stiles. Knot me first and we can talk about it later. Okay?"

Stiles nodded. He could do that. He withdrew his thumb completely before letting his hand curl around his cock. In just a few moments, he was going to fuck Derek. Again. And yet for the first time of his own free will.

He pressed forward and bit back a groan as he sank inch by inch inside of Derek. Derek had no qualms about making noises as he let out tiny moans. When Stiles was flushed against Derek's ass, he placed his hands around Derek's waist to keep himself from coming right away. He was going to do things right for the both of them.

Stiles curled himself along Derek's back and pressed his lips against Derek's shoulder. "I'm going to move, okay?"

"Stiles." Derek's voice sounded so flat and annoyed that Stiles couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't have to worry about forcing Derek into having sex when he was capable of that tone.

"Hey now, it's not my fault I want to not feel like I'm raping you." Stiles kissed his shoulder again. "Continue to give me as much attitude as you want. It feels right when you do it."

Derek shifted a little until he was balanced on one arm. He reached back with his free arm to yank at the back of Stiles' thigh and pull him in tight. Stiles couldn't get any deeper into Derek, but he understood the message.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to give it to you."

Stiles withdrew his cock halfway before shoving it back into Derek. Derek was shoved a little forward as Stiles got into his rhythm. He was going to make it good for Derek. He was going to make it so good that Derek forgot about that night with the nogitsune.

Derek dropped his head back down as he rocked into Stiles' movement. Derek's hole seemed to grow wetter and made squishing noises with every thrust Stiles made. Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek and shifted slightly so he could better thrust and aim at Derek's prostate.

"I'm going to make you squirm." His words were slightly muffled, but he thought Derek heard him since Derek wiggled in response.

"Just relax. It'll come." Derek sighed and turned his head to the side. "You feel good no matter what you do, Stiles. I just want you, not fancy tricks."

Stiles flushed and he raised his head to meet Derek's gaze. He leaned in slowly, giving Derek ample time to move away, before kissing him. The kiss was soft and Stiles slowed his thrusting to focus more on their kiss.

He was so into their kiss that he didn't notice when the knot at the base of his cock began to swell on his down thrust. Stiles pulled back from Derek's lips to shut his eyes tight as he filled Derek with slow pulses of come.

"Stiles." Stiles opened his eyes to see the urgent look in Derek's eyes. "Stiles, touch my cock."

He could do that. Stiles reached under Derek to wrap his fingers around his cock. The moment he touched him, however, Derek grunted and came.

Stiles' mouth dropped open. "That was _awesome_." He was still coming himself.

There was a slightly reddish flush to Derek's face. "I like it when Alphas fuck me."

Right. Stiles wasn't the first Alpha that Derek's had before. There was Kate and Jennifer Blake. Maybe even more Alphas after the fire and before Derek returned to Beacon Hills. Stiles didn't know if fox spirits _were_ Alphas, Betas, or Omegas, but it definitely used Stiles' Alpha body to fuck Derek.

"Alphas are awesome," Stiles said with a faint voice. "Especially those female Alphas. They just lock down your cock and gush everywhere, which is a really ineffective way of getting an Omega pregnant if you ask me." It dawned on Stiles that he could be getting Derek pregnant as he spoke. After all, they were tied together by his knot and that wasn't going to go down anytime soon. "So, uh, it's a bit late for this, especially since I knotted you before this moment, but you're on some kind of birth control, right?"

"I'm going to shift us so we're on our sides." Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek ignored him, but he was quietly impressed when Derek somehow managed to shift them both so they were on their sides and Stiles was spooning Derek's back, all without tugging harshly on his knot. Derek pulled Stiles' arm tighter around him.

"Derek?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Derek spoke. "No, I'm not. I've never been on birth control."

"Oh, uh, okay. S'cool." It wasn't cool considering he was inches away from being a father if Derek got pregnant. "Why?"

Stiles felt the barest hint of Derek's claws on his arm and he decided to drop the subject for now. "Scott wants me to share my feelings," he said instead. "He thinks it'd help me after what happened with the nogitsune, but I can't. It may be gone, but the things I felt and did didn't."

"What _it_ did. None of that was you. It wasn't your fault."

"Then why do I want to tear my world apart? I'll be fine then all of a sudden, I want to hurt someone in all the creative ways I learned from the nogitsune." He paused to bury his face in Derek's sweaty neck. "But that's a lie because I know plenty of ways on my own without it."

"Then tear _me_ apart. I'm a werewolf, I can handle it." Derek took Stiles' hand into his own and Stiles felt Derek's lips against the tips of his fingers. "I can help you."

"Like you helped me out by letting me knot you? Derek, there's being nice and then there's whatever it is you're doing. I don't want to use you."

Derek snorted as he continued to kiss Stiles' fingertips. "Except you're not using me. I wanted this. I still do."

"Why?"

Stiles didn't actually expect Derek to answer him, especially when he wouldn't talk about why he didn't want to use birth control in a very relevant situation for birth control, but Derek spoke up easy and without hesitation.

"Scott loves you more than anything. He would have done anything to save you from the nogitsune. How could I do anything less?"

Stiles knew from Scott the extent Derek went to find him and save him. Derek didn't have to, but it was fact. It still made Stiles uncomfortable knowing that while also knowing the nogitsune raped Derek through him.

He tried to lighten the mood. "Yeah, you and your weird Scott boner is strange. Also it shouldn't be a reason why you're willing to do anything with me. Scott's feelings for his bro are his own and he wouldn't let me fuck him no matter how much he loves me." Then something occurred to him. "Uh, this isn't you telling me you love me, right? Because my dad has a number to a therapist you can talk to."

"I don't have a 'Scott boner' and no, I don't love you right now. I trust Scott's judgment." Stiles couldn't see Derek's face, but he assumed that Derek was scowling. "You're good for Scott and I trust you'll be good for me."

Stiles let out a laugh verging on hysterical. He should have known Derek was so wrong. "Derek, I hate to break it to you, but right now I'm not good for anyone, let alone someone you might need. I should really get you that therapist's phone number."

Derek shrugged and Stiles decided to leave that alone. It was nice cuddling Derek while they remained tied together.

It was real nice. Stiles never really thought of Derek as an Omega before. He had been a scary werewolf and sometimes an enemy, but never really an Omega in Stiles' head. It was strange that he couldn't stop thinking about that aspect of Derek now. Okay, not so strange considering his knot was inside Derek, but ever since the nogitsune, he had been thinking about it.

He wondered if he was the first male Alpha to fuck Derek or if Derek'd had his share of both men and women over the years. Stiles tugged his hand away from Derek's lips and rested it on his stomach. It was possible that Derek was pregnant even now. Stiles rubbed Derek's stomach a little. He wondered what it would be like getting tied to Derek for the rest of his life. Then whenever he felt like falling apart, Derek would be there to keep him together. 

"Derek? Are you awake?" When Derek made a grunting noise, Stiles smiled. "I was thinking about keeping you. What do you say?"

Derek grunted again. "You're the only Omega I really know. Everyone else is either an Alpha or a Beta. Dad and Scott are Alphas. Scott's mom's a Beta. Lydia and Kira are both Alphas. Then there's you."

"It's not finders keepers." Derek shifted, but Stiles' knot was still too large to withdraw from his ass. Stiles was pleased at that. Derek couldn't escape his question. "We're not mated."

Mated. It was a huge deal to be mated because once an Alpha and Omega claimed each other, that was it. There was no going back. His mom and dad had been mated as well as married and there'd be no one else for his dad now that his mom was gone. Anyone could marry, but mating was something just for Alpha and Omega pairs.

"We could mate," Stiles said. As he said the words aloud, he liked the idea even better. He could _mate_ Derek and have him for his own. Then he'd never have to bother his dad or Scott with his issues again. Derek wouldn't judge. Nor would Stiles feel like he was disappointing Derek like he would with his dad or Scott. It was perfect. He just needed Derek to say yes.

"Or we could not. Stiles, you're not even eighteen yet. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I want you as my Omega. I want you to be mine." Stiles grinded his hips against Derek's ass. "You're going to be mine."

"Stiles, stop it. I'm not going to say yes." However, Derek laced his fingers with Stiles' and shoved back against him.

"Please? Say yes. Let me mate you."

"We shouldn't do this. Stop asking me." When Stiles sank his teeth into the flesh of Derek's shoulder, careful not to bite down too hard, Derek shuddered and squeezed Stiles' hand tight. "Stiles, you're going to make me come."

"Trying. I want you to say yes. Mate me." The nogitsune would have mated Derek if Stiles' friends hadn't saved him. Not because the nogitsune loved Derek, but because it wanted to see Derek suffer by its hands. All the bad Alphas wanted to use Derek. "All the bad Alphas want to use you. I can keep you safe."

Stiles lifted his head so he could see more than just Derek's back. Derek's free hand was stroking his cock and Stiles felt a strong urge to knock it away and replace it with his own. If Derek was going to receive any pleasure, it'd be by Stiles. Derek belonged to _him_ , not another Alpha or the nogitsune. _Him_.

Stiles placed his hand over Derek's and adjusted Derek's stroking speed. "Please say yes, Derek. I want to mate you."

He was going to make Derek come. He could feel it in every jerk of Derek's body. And when Derek did, Stiles was going to rub Derek's come all over his body to mark him.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your mate," Derek said right before he jerked and came all over Stiles' hand.

Derek's agreement and orgasm immediately pulled Stiles into another orgasm as a bond solidified between them. They were mated.

*

Stiles woke up to Derek in his arms and the warm feeling of their mating bond. He was extraordinarily pleased for a brief moment that he was mated to Derek before everything came crashing down and he realized what he had done. He had forced Derek into mating with him. He was no better than the nogitsune.

"Stiles, stop freaking out. It's too early."

Derek's words washed over him, but it didn't calm Stiles down. He knew he was a monster.

Derek turned over so he could face Stiles. Derek cupped Stiles' face with his hands. "You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to be your mate. I said yes of my own volition."

Stiles shook his head, but Derek refused to let go. "Derek, that's not true. I forced you. I'm just as bad as the nogitsune. I made you mine."

Derek rolled Stiles onto his back and when Stiles tried to sit up, he placed his hand on Stiles' chest to keep him down. "You're not listening to me. I know that's never been your thing, but we're mates now and I need you to listen. Everything we did last night was because I wanted it. I'm a werewolf and you're not possessed. If I wanted you to stop, we would have stopped."

"But you didn't want to mate me. You kept saying no and I continued to beg you."

Derek shook his head. "I asked you to stop because I knew I wanted to say yes, but I never said no to you, Stiles."

Stiles narrowed his gaze as he looked up at Derek. "That sounds like you're splitting hairs."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Mating with you means I'll never fall into a trap like I did with Kate or Jennifer ever again. You're keeping me safe and bound to Scott's friendship and protection. Why wouldn't I want to be your mate?"

"Uh, because I'm a rapist who continues to rapes you?" Stiles tried to get up again only for Derek to hold him back down. "Derek! I'm trying to protect you from harm."

"I know you are, and you have. But I swear, Stiles, you haven't raped me, forced me, or held me against my will. You are not the nogitsune and as your Omega, I'm going to demand you _stop_ saying that. It's not true and I refuse that you keep repeating it. We're mates, so get over it and move on with me. That's what I care about and you should care about what I think."

Stiles' mouth dropped. "Uh."

Derek's claws slid out of his fingernails and he tapped the tip of his claw on Stiles' chest. "Say yes, Stiles. I'm your Omega and you're my Alpha. That's what you should be focusing on now, not something that wasn't your fault and I enjoyed."

"Uh, yes. I'm totally moving on with you."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Derek straddled Stiles' stomach and reached back behind him to grab Stiles' cock. It only took a few jerks before Stiles was hard. Stiles noted Derek's smile as he lifted himself up, lined himself with Stiles' cock, and sank down.

"Derek." Stiles' voice was strangled as he tried not to immediately come from the feel of Derek surrounding him.

"Do you think you're forcing me now? Do you think I don't want to get fucked by you?"

Derek began to move up and down and Stiles threw his hands out to grab onto something. He grabbed onto Derek's thighs and squeezed the flesh there. Stiles tried to talk, but only incoherent noises escaped his lips. From the way Derek danced on top of him, Derek was fully into the fucking as much as Stiles.

The pleasured look on Derek's face caused Stiles' knot to swell inside him, locking them together.

Stiles yanked down on Derek's arms and his lips found Derek's. He put into the kiss all the emotions and things he couldn't say. Not at that moment. He still didn't think Derek was right about what happened, but they were mates and there was nothing that could be done about it anymore. They were together.

Derek grunted against his lips and Stiles felt his come gushing between them. Stiles slipped his hand between them and coated his fingers with Derek's come.

Derek pulled back slightly to smile down at Stiles. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm going to rub this all over our bodies?" When Derek chuckled, Stiles smiled sheepishly in return. "What, I'm not allowed to have werewolf kinks?"

"Go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you." Derek settled on top of Stiles, his face pressed right under Stiles' chin, as Stiles rubbed Derek's come on whatever piece of skin he could reach between the two of them. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"Nah, we're good."

They were gross, but Stiles didn't care. Stiles pressed a kiss to the top of Derek's head and drifted off into a semi-nap. Knotting Derek was awesome.

"Werewolves have a difficult time getting pregnant. Even when they're trying, it can take years before a werewolf can be bred."

It came out of nowhere and Stiles couldn't help but rub his palm along Derek's back. He didn't want to say something stupid and stop Derek from talking, not when Derek spoke up without any prompting on Stiles' end.

Derek continued. "Being on birth control is useless for a werewolf and I don't like being on them. I feel out of control."

"You don't have to be on them if you don't want to then. We'll do whatever you want."

Derek made a contented noise and Stiles kissed him again. No matter what Derek said, Stiles knew he fucked up. He may not say so aloud anymore, but Stiles planned on making it up to his mate from now on.

Then Derek threw him for another loop. "I meant what I said before. I want you to tear me apart sometimes," Derek said.

Stiles stilled when he heard that. "Excuse me?"

Derek lifted his head so he could meet Stiles' gaze. "You heard me. We're mates and I can trust you above everyone else I know. You still feel the lingering effects from the nogitsune and I," Derek broke off and Stiles cupped his face with his palm. "I get that I'm fucked up from before and I like getting teared into. I can trust you to do it without hurting me and you can trust me to keep myself together for your needs."

"Yeah." Derek's argument sounded sound, but neither of them were in the right headspace. Stiles knew that. But he wanted it so badly that he just didn't care. It didn't matter anymore that Stiles was feeling what he felt because of the nogitsune. Stiles just wanted to feel normal again and his normal now included Derek.

Then it occurred to him. "I'm going to have to tell my dad and Scott we're mates."

Derek's eyes widened with something akin to fear before he schooled himself to a more blank expression. "Did you want me to be there when you tell them?" His tone suggested Derek didn't want to be anywhere nearby, but Stiles wasn't sure if that was related to Scott or to his dad.

"Uh, I can tell Scott on my own, but I'd like you to be there when I tell my dad. It's certainly going to be a shock for him to hear."

Derek nodded. "I can be there."

"My dad is totally going to ground me though." Stiles let out an awkward chuckle. "But, uh, I'm hoping he'll be so distracted with you that he won't remember to ground me for life."

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles pulled him down to kiss him. He'd start off first by distracting Derek.

*

His dad looked pissed. In fact, Stiles couldn't recall his dad looking as upset as he did at that moment. Stiles fought not to tremble under the weight of his dad's gaze. Derek pressed himself against Stiles' back and his warmth comforted Stiles. He wasn't alone.

"So, uh, that's that in a nutshell." Stiles gestured with his hand to encompass what the nogitsune did to Derek, then what happened between him and Derek. "Derek and I are mates now."

"Stiles, I am so angry at you that I want to strangle your neck." Derek placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders and Stiles suspected Derek's eyes were glowing blue because his dad took a step back. "Derek, this doesn't concern you."

"Stiles is my mate, sir. Of course it concerns me."

The Sheriff made a disgruntled noise as he ran his fingers messily through his hair. "That's _exactly_ why I'm so upset with my son. Derek, he forced you to mate him. He knew better and he still did it."

"He didn't force me. Stiles thinks he did, but he didn't."

"He forced you into a situation where all you could say was yes and he manipulated you with emotions from your rape from the nogitsune. Tell me how I'm wrong."

When Derek snarled, Stiles decided it was high time to step in. "Okay, dad. I get you're really upset at me, I do and I'm upset at myself, but don't blame Derek. It's not his fault what I did and we've decided to work things out now that we're mates."

"This isn't the end of this conversation, Stiles. Far from it." The Sheriff took a deep breath and Stiles knew in his heart that his relationship with his dad would never be the same again. Lying because of werewolves was one thing, and no one blamed the nogitsune's actions on him, but what he did to Derek was another. "Derek is family now and I expect you to treat him right. If I ever hear otherwise, I'm hauling you to jail, son or no. Got it?"

"Crystal clear."

His dad turned to Derek. "Welcome to the family, Derek. I'll help rearrange the furniture in Stiles' room so we can fit a bigger bed in there for the both of you."

"The offer is appreciated, sir, but I'm remaining in my loft for now." Stiles spun around to stare at Derek.

"Derek?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Stiles, but you're in high school and I'm not going to distract you from your studies." When Stiles opened his mouth to argue, Derek fixed him a look. Stiles flushed. Right, that sort of distraction. If Derek lived with them, he wouldn't be able to help himself from knotting Derek at every turn.

"You are so right. Good decision." His dad gave him a dirty look that Stiles tried to ignore. "Want to stay over for dinner?"

Derek glanced at the Sheriff. "Sir?"

"You're welcome to dinner and our house any time, Derek. I'll go start on it now." The Sheriff glanced at Stiles. "Remember what I said, Stiles."

"Totally, dad. Derek's going to love being my mate." As soon as his dad left for the kitchen, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. "So that wasn't a complete and utter failure. My dad likes you at least."

"More like he's an Alpha with a new Omega in his family to take care of." Derek sighed as he returned Stiles' hug. "We're going to be fine. Whatever dark thoughts you're thinking, stop it. Neither your dad or Scott will let you screw up. Nor will they let me do the same."

Stiles laughed. "We are the worst mates. It's a good thing we have a better support system to keep us on track."

"We're going to be fine. I can just shut you up with sex if you annoy me."

"Right back at you, Omega of mine." Stiles shook his head as he smiled. "Okay, help me get back into my dad's good graces by helping him make dinner. He's not going to be happy with me for a long, long time."

"I'm happy with you," Derek said and it was said so simply and heartfelt that Stiles couldn't help but kiss him. He was happy with Derek, too.


End file.
